


【米露】休克疗法/Shock Therapy

by Commissar_Silver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Summary: 国拟，PWP，解体背景
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【米露】休克疗法/Shock Therapy

深秋比初冬更让人厌恶。冰冷的雨无止境地落下来，到处都又潮又冷。裂开的路面上坑坑洼洼地积满泥水，小轿车一驶过，车轮轧进水坑里，把泥水全溅在马路牙子上。霓虹灯映在路面上的水里，红红绿绿，像是一幅拙劣的画报，晕开的颜色顺着水流糊得到处都是。

如同色素般的灯光下包裹着震耳欲聋的disco。舞厅本就不宽敞的空间里挤满了人潮，混杂着汗臭、酒精与劣质香水的气味，再加上缺氧，每时每刻都让人想作呕。但衣着暴露的男女们在舞池里浑然不觉，他们紧贴着晃动的身躯和在空中胡乱摇摆的手臂刺激着情欲，叫嚣着要戳穿生活的无望和空虚。

伊万坐在吧台边。他没有装模作样地喝调酒，而是抓着酒瓶，直接对嘴灌着伏特加。他的口腔与喉咙已经不再会对酒精产生灼烧的快感，他不光对酒精麻木，音响里播放的几乎要震碎心脏的鼓点和刺透耳膜的电子声也没法让他有更多感觉。他只是觉得无聊。无聊得让人只能把脑子里那些东西翻来覆去地咀嚼。

伊万一口把伏特加喝得见底，又问酒保要了一瓶。他拢了拢自己的围巾，挤开人群往门边走去。不远处一个女人被一群男人簇拥着，发出尖锐的笑声，一转头，另一个露出大半胸脯的女人爆笑着，手一歪，直接将酒泼在了伊万的脸上。

伊万没有生气。他已经麻木得失去情绪了。酒顺着他的下巴滴进围巾里。伊万伸手抹了把脸，那个女人却扯住了他的围巾。

“送我吧，怎么样？”鲜红色的嘴唇凑近伊万，烟酒味混在一起喷在伊万脸上 。

伊万退后一步，“不行，这是我……”他突然顿住。那个浓妆艳抹，眼影却糊成一片的女人又大笑起来，手却抓着伊万的手臂不肯松开。伊万甩开她，解下围巾随手一扔，头也不回地往外走。那女人又拉住他，硬是往他手里塞进一个小袋子，“你需要它，我知道你会喜欢的……”

伊万知道这是什么东西。一粒一粒的被国家禁止的药物却在各种酒吧舞厅里都盛行。越是年轻不自制的人越是渴望这些东西。伊万是打算把这些东西还给那女人的，但那女人却主动松开他的手，又挤进另一拨人群。

鬼使神差一般，伊万把那个袋子收进了口袋。他上前几步终于推开了大门，走进湿冷的街道。让人迷醉的闪烁灯光被关在了门后，只有狂躁的鼓点十分有穿透力地回荡着。

伊万的神经其实是被酒精麻痹了。他双腿虚软，没走几步就跌坐在路边，大衣摆浸湿在泥水里。可他又挣扎着爬起来，往前走了几步，靠上了路灯，缓缓坐下。

伊万有些冷，他的脖子暴露在冰凉的空气中。他只得对着酒瓶大灌一口，想让自己暖和起来。

路灯闪了闪。

伊万仰起头，对着闪烁不停的路灯伸出手。他眯起眼睛，仿佛自己能抓住星星。

“啪”的一声，灯熄了。

星星也灭了。

阿尔弗雷德握着伞穿过一整条街道，才又看见那个靠坐在路灯下的人影。他整个人都蜷缩在敞亮街道唯一的一处黑暗里，像是被所有人遗忘。但阿尔弗雷德坐在车上经过时恰巧看见了他。

阿尔弗雷德命令司机将车停在拐角处，自己一点一点朝他接近。

伊万偏着头，一动不动，他的酒瓶还被揣在怀里，一只手却摊在地上，指尖点在水洼里。大概是睡过去了。

阿尔弗雷德走到伊万面前蹲下来。只有伊万浅金的睫毛反射着微光。阿尔弗雷德忍不住脱下手套伸手碰了碰，睫毛也跟着颤了颤。阿尔弗雷德的手指在空中停了片刻，又想再碰一碰，伊万的眼睛却猝不及防地睁开，让阿尔弗雷德来不及收回手。

伊万眼睛里是死气沉沉的紫色。

阿尔弗雷德暗骂了一句该死。

伊万浑浑噩噩地醒来。他费力地睁开双眼，就看见了深海。他毫无知觉地抬起手，朝那片暗蓝色伸去，却触到温热的指尖。

转瞬间，他的手腕被紧紧抓住，扣按在灯柱上。

伊万有些头晕，他想去拿酒瓶，结果怀里的瓶子却因为他的动作滚在地上，酒水流出了大半。他恍惚地低头看着一会儿，等抬起头时，视线终于变得清晰。

那家伙的眼镜反着光。

“是你啊。”伊万扯扯嘴角。

“是我。”

“你来干嘛？”

“干你。”阿尔弗雷德说。他扣着伊万手腕的拇指摸着伊万的腕间动了动，伊万往回抽，又被更用力地按住。

伊万的声音带着酒后的糊混，“滚远些。”

阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴，“我不。”他随手把伞一扔，捏着伊万的下颚，凑近咬住伊万的嘴唇。

伊万是挣扎了的。但他虚软无力的挥拳早就没有往日的力道与速度，轻而易举地又被阿尔弗雷德钳制住，握在手里。伊万的手心被逼迫着贴在阿尔弗雷德冰冷的皮手套上。

他的嘴唇被阿尔弗雷德咬得发麻，不知不觉地微张。阿尔弗雷德趁机挤进他的唇缝间。

细碎的雨飘进伊万的脖子里，他忍不住打了个寒颤，牙齿一抖，咬伤了阿尔弗雷德舌尖。顿时两个人嘴里都漫开了血腥味。倒没有谁对这个味道是陌生的，他们共同经历了四十八年。反倒是锈铁般的气味突然让调情似的戏弄变成了情欲。

是伊万的手先放松了力度，阿尔弗雷德才又钳住伊万的下颚。伊万的手臂顺势搭在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，又在窒息的亲吻里变成了拥抱。细密的雨水打湿了阿尔弗雷德的头发，伊万的手指挤压着水珠，钻进阿尔弗雷德的发间。他脑海一片眩晕，所有的感官与意识都浑浊地融在一起，只有阿尔弗雷德吮吸着他舌尖的唇瓣让他有激情的战栗。

伊万猛地推开阿尔弗雷德。他被水浸湿的手指摸上阿尔弗雷德的脸颊。

暗紫色的眼睛有了混沌的光和模糊的笑意。

阿尔弗雷德听见伊万带着喘息的声音，“你想干我吗？”

汽车马达声震碎了夜晚的雨。疾驰的汽车从他们身边的街面上驶过，撞飞了雨伞，溅起水花，又留下气势汹汹的骂声。

但他们谁也没有去搭理。

没有得到阿尔弗雷德的回答，伊万也没有再询问，只微张着嘴，喷出带着酒精的气息。

酒精的气味钻进阿尔弗雷德鼻腔里。突然，他扯着伊万的后领，将浑身虚软的伊万从地上拽起来。猛烈的动作让伊万踉跄了两步，倒在身上，下颚重重磕在阿尔弗雷德的肩上。

伊万的手顺势环过阿尔弗雷德的身体。“来干我啊。”他轻轻说。他放空了自己的意志，就让那些在他脑海里盘旋的词语流出。他甚至不知道自己在说什么。

阿尔弗雷德笑起来的声音很好听。他从身后抓住伊万的手腕，又握住伊万的手，牵起伊万一步一步朝街角亮起的车灯走去。他把伊万塞进车里，自己也钻进去坐在伊万身边，命令司机原路返回他的宾馆。

阿尔弗雷德和伊万并作在汽车后座。刚才的暧昧像是蒸发了，阿尔弗雷德若无其事看着窗外明明暗暗的灯火，伊万靠在另一侧的车窗上，低着头一言不发。

阿尔弗雷德停留的宾馆在整座城市最繁华的中心地带。在资本主义和自由市场里诞生的灯红酒绿会让人误以为这个国家比以往更加繁荣，但事实却恰巧相反。这是伊万在夜里最不想见到的地方。但这一夜他却被阿尔弗雷德牵着走进富丽堂皇、被满满的金色装点的大厅，在完全西式的礼节与问候中被领进阿尔弗雷德的房间。

伊万全程没有说一句话，进房间后径直走进浴室。

阿尔弗雷德坐在扶手椅上看着伊万合上门。

“咔哒”一声后就是流畅的水声。

阿尔弗雷德不是第一次因为伊万取消自己的行程计划。和伊万在一起有太多不可预料和偶然。他甚至没给萨克斯博士致电为自己的缺席道歉，这个国家里与他熟识的人总会为他解释。

他无聊地翻转起茶几上的茶杯盖。

他以为伊万会更有趣些。苏联崩溃而后解体，新政府成立。有人猜测亲西方、尚民主的新政府会把在欧亚间徘徊的俄罗斯彻底带进西方，但阿尔弗雷德相信伊万是不会改变。阿尔弗雷德没打算留给他一点生存空间，没有人比他更了解伊万极端又偏执的好胜心，还有那点说出来都绝不会再有人相信的、拯救世界的弥赛亚理想。

阿尔弗雷德喜欢看伊万垂死挣扎的样子。但现在的伊万是温顺的。这温顺里透着虚脱与绝望，温顺得让阿尔弗雷德不安。伊万的绝望是他渴望见到的，却也是他认定的决不可能出现的。然而伊万比他想象中早得多地触碰到临界点。

阿尔弗雷德真的不知道假如连最后的绝望都被撕扯开，伊万又会是什么样。他没有想过。

阿尔弗雷德也不想知道。他对不曾出现在他设想中的未来没由来地感到茫然和惶恐。

浴室里的水声戛然而止。

阿尔弗雷德把杯盖扔到一边，揉了揉自己的头发。他觉得自己是杞人忧天。他根本没什么可担心的，这个世界在经历了多极与两极的关系后终于抵达了一极，而稳定的一极世界将继续存在下去，这是他的时代。

门“忽”地推开。阿尔弗雷德不禁跟着站起来。

伊万湿漉漉地出现在门边。他头发被水淋透，没有被擦过的痕迹，水珠在他的皮肤上沾得到处都是，蒸汽也让伊万的脸色潮红。他未着寸缕，腰间空荡荡地连浴巾也没围上，眼神阴鹫却眼眶发红地对着阿尔弗雷德喘气。

阿尔弗雷德最喜欢伊万这个无力抵抗却又虚张声势的样子。在床上的时候也是。每当他把伊万压制在床上，在炫目灯光里，伊万就是像这样盯着他。阿尔弗雷德总有一种满足感，这种满足比伊万自己扶着他的性器主动用后穴吞没、环着他的颈吸吮他下颚上的汗珠时，来得更强烈。不过阿尔弗雷德自己也知道，伊万做出这样子八成是故意在引诱他。将近半个世纪的关系让他们摸透了彼此的喜好。

他摊开手，“该我去了吗？”

伊万收回视线，沉默着走向房间正中央的大床，与阿尔弗雷德擦肩而过。

阿尔弗雷德听见伊万急促的呼吸。

浴室里充斥着水汽。水迹从淋浴间拖拖拉拉地漫出来，胡乱扔在一边的浴巾汲满了水。看来伊万的心情糟糕透了。

看到浴室里这副兵荒马乱的场景，阿尔弗雷德的心情反倒好了起来。他嘴角挂着笑容，把眼镜摘下搁在洗手台上，脱下自己的衬衫和背心。大概因为阿尔弗雷德心情太好，在解开皮带扣的时候，他一不小心把眼镜撞得掉了出去，跌进垃圾桶里。

阿尔弗雷德“啧”了一声，弯下腰从垃圾桶里拣出眼镜。好在垃圾桶是公式化的整洁，除了雪白的塑料袋之外什么垃圾也没有——可随即阿尔弗雷德便发现了一个被眼镜压住的小密封袋，里面还有几颗白色的药片。

阿尔弗雷德脑子里那根战斗的弦被拉紧了——这是什么？这是药。是什么药——？

在他的印象里，伊万的行事手段虽然有时可以称得上残忍阴险，但那都是正当的策略层面的交锋，至少伊万一直以来都抵触利用他私人的感情和生活来完成国家间的交易。那么这药……

阿尔弗雷德从密封袋里拿出了一粒药，含进嘴里。药片的外壳在唾液中融化，熟悉的味道刺激着阿尔弗雷德的味蕾——阿尔弗雷德脑子里顿时炸开了。

他知道这个味道。他再熟悉不过——他尝试过。在阿尔弗雷德更年轻一些的时代里，他仗着自己身为国家不病不衰、不老不死，尝试过不少刺激玩意儿。这样的药剂就是其中之一——它让人的大脑昏沉迷醉，如坠云端，同时又让感官变得无比敏感。虽然阿尔弗雷德自己从未沉迷于这种药物，以为他始终认为服药后还不如他自己原本的生活刺激，但无数沾染过药物的人都家破人亡。

换句话说，毒品会最大程度作用在意志薄弱、精神空虚的人身上。

伊万不是要耍什么手段，把这个药偷偷喂给阿尔弗雷德——他知道阿尔弗雷德的私生活有多放浪形骸，也知道毒品对阿尔弗雷德毫无作用——他是准备自己吃的。

阿尔弗雷德突然无法遏制自己的怒火。他把密封袋捏在手里，恶狠狠地踹开门。

伊万赤裸裸地靠坐在床头。他听见声响抬起头望向门边的阿尔弗雷德，困惑的眼神里夹杂着恹恹的虚弱。阿尔弗雷德看着伊万的眼睛——他很久很久没有被纯粹的愤怒袭击了。他看着伊万，那双眼睛现在看来不仅仅是单纯因为水汽而泛红，那是软弱与放纵的象征。

阿尔弗雷德不知道自己在气什么，他咬着牙看着伊万抚着性器的手。

“你在等什么？”伊万连带着讽刺的语调都是虚软的。

阿尔弗雷德快步走到床边，居高临下地看着伊万眼神中浮现出的欲望。可他一巴掌打碎了伊万的欲望，又揪住伊万湿漉漉的头发，强迫他抬起头，直视自己手中的密封袋——

“你他妈到底在想什么？！”阿尔弗雷德对他吼。

伊万起初懵住了。他显然没料到阿尔弗雷德的怒火。可他在看清阿尔弗雷德手里的东西后，也冷笑起来，“管你什么事？”他紧紧握住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，“松手，我痛。”

阿尔弗雷德闻言手中的力道松了松，但伊万另一只手却直接卡主阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，一个翻身将阿尔弗雷德拽倒在床上，压在身下。这样的打斗对两个人来说都无比熟悉。阿尔弗雷德直接将膝盖顶向伊万的腹部，伊万往后一退躲开，却也放开了对阿尔弗雷德桎梏。

一般来说他们如同情趣般的打斗也就到此为止，但阿尔弗雷德又冲伊万的脸补了一拳，这次用了十成的力道。

伊万的脸被打偏在一边。他嘴角被打得淤青出血，满脸风雨欲来的阴沉。“……你他妈是来找茬的？你带我过来就是为了跟我打架？！”

阿尔弗雷德看着伊万。他见过做困兽之斗时的伊万——永远不放弃希望，永远相信绝处逢生，那时候他眼里的斗志让阿尔弗雷德想要击败他。他也见过伊万的暴躁——那是对自己能力的绝对自信与对他人的猜疑埋怨。这是阿尔弗雷德第一次看见，伊万放弃斗争、自暴自弃的样子。太丑陋了。

阿尔弗雷德抓住伊万放在床铺上的那只手，另一只手狠狠按住伊万嘴角的伤口。他的动作让伊万忍不住抽气——差点又要动手揍阿尔弗雷德一顿。但阿尔弗雷德还是安抚住了他。阿尔弗雷德低头用嘴唇碰了碰伊万的嘴角，舔干净了他嘴角的血迹。

“我瞧不起你。”

被阿尔弗雷德覆住的身体一僵。伊万鼻息间冷哼了一声，正欲开口，阿尔弗雷德直接吻在了他的嘴唇上，把他的唇瓣吮吸得红肿发烫。

“我知道你会质问我什么，你肯定觉得我没有资格，但我现在的确瞧不起你。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从伊万唇齿的缝隙里透进他的颅腔，震得他有些头晕，“我以为你会给我更多挑战的，结果你居然投降了。”

伊万猛地挣开阿尔弗雷德的手，反而钳住他的下颚，遏制住阿尔弗雷德唇齿间的缠绵。伊万眼里的雾霾尚未散去，但他迎着阿尔弗雷德的目光里透露出不容置疑的坚持：“我没有投降。”

“没有吗？”阿尔弗雷德的手指抚摸起伊万的手背。

他们的身体几乎毫无缝隙地贴在一起，滚烫的体温几乎要灼伤彼此。

“我承认我输了，但我没有投降……”

“——如果你没有投降，你就不会服用毒品了。”阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴，露出一个堪称邪恶的笑容，把密封袋送到伊万跟前，“伊万，我以为你会更有趣，我以为你会带给我更多惊喜，但很遗憾，我为你也为我感到很遗憾，你比我想象中的弱多了。”

伊万先是有些茫然，但他随即从阿尔弗雷德手中夺过那个密封袋，扔到一边，虎口也卡住了阿尔弗雷德的脖颈。伊万笑了起来，眼睛里的雾色散开，闪烁着危险的光，“阿尔弗雷德，你太不了解我了。”他的手逐渐施力，“你猜，我现在能不能掐死你呢？”

全然没有吸毒后的虚软无力，连酒醉的症状都不像。

阿尔弗雷德还是很了解伊万的——他是个阴险的人。被戏耍的羞恼和被威胁的兴奋在阿尔弗雷德的胸口激烈碰撞。但伊万的嘴角突然勾了勾，挑衅而轻蔑的神情蓦然混入了引诱。伊万的手一松，搭在阿尔弗雷德后颈上。他粗糙的指尖抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的皮肤，将阿尔弗雷德的头拉下来，自己也仰起头，迎着凑上去。

“但很遗憾，”伊万模仿着阿尔弗雷德的口吻，“我不想杀死你。”说罢，他含住阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇。

阿尔弗雷德未曾消退过的情欲和好胜心又被挑逗起来。在伊万的腿顺势环在他腰间时，阿尔弗雷德一手制住伊万的后膝，抬起他的腿，放在自己肩头，又顺着他腿修长的线条，钻进他的臀缝里，用手指顶了进去。

伊万闷哼一声，却将阿尔弗雷德的颈项环得更紧，另一只手却按在阿尔弗雷德尚未褪去的皮带上，轻轻一扣，便解开了。

阿尔弗雷德的动作一点也不温柔。他被伊万绵密地亲吻着，手指却粗暴地顶开伊万身下的甬道。伊万霸道地亲吻着他，身体被逐渐侵犯的不适感变成了淹没在唇齿消磨间哼叫。他们身体交叠，炙热的欲望隔着纤薄的布料相互摩擦。

终于，伊万松了手。他眼中的薄雾液化成了水，脸色也透着红。

阿尔弗雷德将他另一条腿也架在自己的肩上，扣住伊万的脚踝。

伊万咬着下唇，嘴角却带着捉摸不透的笑，抬眼望向他。

阿尔弗雷德凶狠地插入了伊万。

阿尔弗雷德醒来时，他的怀抱已经空了。他闭着眼睛伸手在身边摸索了几秒，连身边的床铺都冷了。

该死——阿尔弗雷德猛地睁开眼。

房间里还是暗的，只是窗外明亮的灯火从玻璃窗透进来，落在伊万的肩头。伊万的头发在夜色里是无精打采的浅灰色，他穿着浴袍，背对房间站在窗口。阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，欣赏了一会儿伊万的背影。身材高大修长，肌肉匀称，最近消瘦下来之后甚至有点病弱的味道——伊万腰间松松垮垮地挂着的腰带勾出腰线，让阿尔弗雷德想再将他拖回床上做一次。

阿尔弗雷德下床，来到伊万身后。他赤裸着，就从背后拥住了伊万。

伊万的身体有片刻的僵硬，但很快又松弛下来，甚至任由后背紧贴着阿尔弗雷德的胸口。

阿尔弗雷德偏着头就要去咬伊万的耳廓。

“毒品是之前在俱乐部的时候，有个女人塞给我的。”伊万忽然开口。

伊万的手心里攥着那个装着药丸的密封袋，沉默地望着窗外车流稀疏的街道。阿尔弗雷德也没有说话，只是将下巴垫在伊万的颈窝上。

伊万想了很多。他的过去，他的现在，他的未来。他的国民，他的理想，他的失败。然后，他不由自主地开始想阿尔弗雷德。

他抬起垂在身侧的手，握住了阿尔弗雷德的手腕。“我不会吸毒的。”伊万说，仿佛在作出承诺，“我不会放弃，也不会妥协……”

天际的黑暗渐渐被稀释开，掺杂进了些微的白。

“从波罗的海三国开始，”阿尔弗雷尔打断伊万，声音冷静地在伊万耳边说，“北约会开始扩张。我会剥夺在你所有传统势力范围内的特权。你的指爪会被我一点一点拔掉，我会把你围成困兽。还有这五十年来发生过的错误，所有人只会把过错堆在你头上——你的理想，都会被人当成暴政的借口。还有经济——即便我在这里，也改变不了任何问题——国会不会借给你一分钱。”阿尔弗雷德听见伊万的呼吸在他的陈述下越发急促，甚至倒吸了一口气。但他补充道，“伊万，你知道我做得到。尤其是现在的我。”

这是一次比过往的半个世纪中的任何一次针锋相对更露骨的宣战。可阿尔弗雷德与伊万单纯地拥抱着。

路灯在愈发明亮的天空下变得暗淡，最终“啪”地熄灭。

天亮了。


End file.
